


Passive Aggressive

by Selah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jrock, Kpop - Fandom, Nightmare (Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brilliant flash that slowly fades away into grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to 30emotions@LJ under a different pseud for the prompt "apathy." One of my more off the wall threesomes that I'll probably never get back around to explaining properly. Oops.

_“We missed you at dinner last night.”_

“Yeah, sorry about that. Yunnie's been really working our asses off lately, by the time practice was over, I just didn't have the energy left to go all the way over there.”

_“You could have called us. Ni~ya wouldn't have minded picking you up.”_

“You know I don't like to burden you guys.”

_“Min-chan, you're never a burden. We just worry about you, especially when you don't call like that.”_

“Sorry.”

Changmin felt nothing at the sound of Aoi's heavy sigh coming through the phone, kept flipping through his school folders. Those notes had to be in the stack somewhere.

_“All right, well, what are you doing tonight?”_

“Sorry, but I can't come tonight. I've got a major history exam tomorrow and I really have to study for it.”

_“You know, there is such a thing as studying too much....”_

“Maybe,” he said, finding the right folder and taking it back to the kitchen with him, “but as little time as I usually get for it, I don't think I have to worry about that.”

_“Well, okay, what about later in the week?”_

“I don't know. There's jacket shoots for the new single coming up and PV shooting and general rehearsal. You know how it is. And with school and TV on top, it gets really crazy, even while we're here.”

_“We haven't seen you in six months, Min-chan.”_

“I'm sorry.”

_“You know, it'd be nice if you'd make a little room for us in your schedule, Shim Changmin.”_

“I'm sorry.”

A distinct click and the line went dead. Changmin closed his phone and dropped it onto the countertop. He'd make a sandwich and then he'd get down to studying.


End file.
